A developer may deploy product code on a client device, such as deployment of product code for a storage application on a storage controller. The storage controller may comprise a storage application programming interface (API) configured to execute commands related to storage objects managed by the product code. The developer may attempt to run test code against the product code on the storage controller, such as test code to create a volume storage object. The test code may utilize test libraries, such as object oriented libraries, to access and/or interact with the product code and the storage API in order to create the volume storage object. Such test libraries are manually created based upon the product code. For example, a test library developer may read documentation for the storage API in order to identify functionality of the storage API, such as a create volume object method having a volume name attribute and a volume size attribute. In this way, the test library developer may manually generate a test library for the create volume object method, which may involve an extensive amount of manual resources or time, and may delay the developer of the test code that will utilize the test library. When a change occurs to the product code on the storage controller, the test library may be unusable until the test library is manually updated, and thus future testing may be delayed until the test library is updated.